RedEyed Revenge
by Narutof4natic
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was able to vanquish Sasuke's desire to kill his brother? Would he become his old self again? Or would his hatred simply be redirected? First Fic, possible spoilers up to the current chapter of the manga. This is NarutoXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own Naruto; so don't pretend like I do, because I won't.

Ages: All of the rookie 9 are 18.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first fan-fic, so be nice. I appreciate criticism, as long as it's constructive.

As of now, the fic will be rated M, since this is my first fic, and I don't know how far with the language / adult themes I want to take it. So just to be cautious, there you go.

I've also read a lot of Naruto x Sakura fanfics, and after all of what I've read, I felt compelled to try one out on my own. As of now, the chapters won't be too long, but I will try to update 2-3 chapters at a time, so you will get a full chapter worth of material depending on how fluidly ideas come to me. (And depending on the number of reviews I get cause if I don't get any, then I'll probably just go back to reading instead of writing.)

Also, I have never used Japanese honorifics, so just bear with me. If I get one wrong, please point it out politely, and I will be happy to change that mistake in the future.

The official pairing is Naruto x Sakura, and if you're a Sasuke fan, well, too bad. He happens to be my least favorite character. (And it has NOTHING to do with the fact I like the aforementioned pairing.) While I will reference other characters from other teams, they won't be major players in the story (At least as of now).

As of now, the main antagonist will be Sasuke, however, bear with me, since I won't be able to fully introduce him into the plotline I have in-mind for several chapters at least. And the rating will be T for language, implied mature themes, and any other naughty things my mind can come up with.

So without further adieu:

Chapter 1:

_Konoha forest_

The rain was unrelenting, pouring down upon the recently charred battlefield, soaking anything, and everything. What was once a lush, vibrant forest was now nothing more than a desolate landscape with sporadic craters, quickly becoming ponds thanks to the continuing downpour. And kneeling in one of those craters was a certain pink haired kunoichi, clutching her unconscious and battered blonde haired teammate.

"Baka…" She muttered to herself as she laid his head on her lap, water beginning to form around her tightly shut eyelids. "Why? Why do you always do this to yourself? Why do you always push yourself this hard, this far, for others, for your friends… for me." She whispered, as she knelt there, tears now freely flowing, adding to the already saturated ground.

As she got up, she positioned his unconscious form on her back, trying her best not to touch his heavily burnt arms, as well as his left leg, where the fabric of his pants seemed to have fused to his skin due to the extreme heat. Once he was securely fastened, she began rushing back to Konoha in order to get him the medical treatment he would need if he had any hope of surviving. While the jinchuuriki was known for healing quickly, with burns came the likely risk of infection if not treated swiftly, and properly.

As she rejoined her team on her way to the village, she gave one last look to the battlefield. One last fleeting glance at the newly created void in what seemed a never-ending forest. This would be the last time she would gaze upon the lifeless body of Itachi Uchiha, the man sent to capture the boy who now lay on her back, barely clinging to life

"Hold on, Naruto." She silently pleaded as she moved nimbly through the trees.

Little did she know, a separate pair of red and black eyes were watching the battle. Little did they all know, that the person behind those vengeful eyes, now had a new target; namely, the man who took away his purpose. Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, to all those who don't know, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2:

_At Konoha Hospital_

Several hours passed while the surgeons removed dead flesh from living tissue, as well as scrubbed, sterilized, grafted, and dressed injuries before the light above the emergency room occupied by Naruto Uzumaki flickered off. The busty Hokage, exhausted from the procedure, stepped through the double doors separating the sterile hospital room from the small group of friends, eagerly awaiting any news about their injured comrade. Among this group, was a worried Sakura Haruno, barely able to remain conscious after what she had been through in the past fifteen or so hours.

"How is he?!" She nearly screamed as she frantically made her way through the group of Naruto's friends, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Sai, as well as his on-again off-again sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"He's stable, for now." The Hokage began. "He received some pretty nasty burns, as well as a few broken ribs. At this point, we'll have to monitor his condition, and hope the anti-biotics we give him keep any potential infections at bay." Tsunade explained. "However, the most alarming thing we need to keep an eye on is the coma he seems to have slipped into. It seems as if Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan is as potent as ever." Upon finishing this, she turned to her pink-haired apprentice. "And as for you. I thought I told you to head home and get some rest. You won't be of any use to Naruto if you can't even keep yourself up."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. But, I just…. I just can't leave him here alone. And besides, do you really think I would have been able to get any rest not knowing how he was doing?" She replied as her sensei's expression seemed to soften. "And don't forget, this is a hospital, and I do work here. I can get plenty of sleep in one of the bunks reserved for us medic-nin while on duty." She added, rather slyly.

"Well alright then. Ino!" Began the half conscious Hokage.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" The blonde haired kunoichi interjected.

"Escort Miss Haruno to one of the personnel bedrooms, and see to it that she gets some rest!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Ino replied. "Come on billboard brow, you heard the Hokage. You can't do anything for your _boy-friend_ in the condition you're in now." The Yamanaka girl teased.

"I suppose you have a….. WHAT?!" Sakura replied as the two set off, bickering as they made their way down the hall, leaving behind a puzzled group of chuunin, as well as a blushing, yet crestfallen Hinata.

"Um, Hokage-sama." Hinata barely managed to get out, whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"How long, do you think Naruto-kun, will um, remain in this coma?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It all depends on the will of the individual, along with a little luck. It could be a day, a week, who knows. All we can do now is wait and see. The rest is up to him." Tsunade responded.

"I wouldn't worry too much Hinata. That dolt is too stupid to stay in a coma for long. Hell, he'll probably snap right out of it at the smell of ramen." The Inuzuka boy said while giving his heiress teammate a half smile.

Upon this, the group began to disperse. One by one they left their injured comrade in the capable hands of Konoha's medical staff, until only a silver-haired copy-nin remained along with the blonde haired, female Sannin.

"As for you Hatake Kakashi…" The jounin turned to face a rather stern-faced medic-nin. "You get to stay and tell me exactly what happened back there…"

**Author's Note:** Well, there's my first two chapters. I have the third chapter already written out. It contains the actual fight between Itachi and Naruto/Sakura. I'll post it after my friends and I edit it if I get some reviews, and if the feedback I generate is good. If not, then, I won't hehe. So please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I never have, and never will.

Chapter 3: Sakura's dream

_Later in Sakura's hospital room_

At first, she didn't know how she would be able to get any sleep, but eventually, her mind gave way to her body's exhaustion, and she succumbed to the heavy feeling building in her eyelids. While this nap was welcomed, it was in no way peaceful. Tossing and turning, she appeared as if she were fighting within herself. While her body ached for rest, her unconscious mind could do nothing but run over the past day, time and time again.

**_Flashback_**

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei! You're late again! What's it gonna be this time? Had to help a cat out of a tree!" A loud-mouthed blond shinobi shouted to his sensei.

"Yo. Naruto. Actually, a bus full of geriatrics going over a hill. Without my help, they would…"

"I don't really care, can we just start training already!" Naruto cut in. "It's already two, and we haven't done anything yet!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent 2 hours at Ichiraku's for lunch, we could have at least gotten some warm-ups in by now." Muttered Sakura, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, I'm glad to see you so eager today Naruto." Their silver-haired sensei said. "Because you'll need that energy for what I have planned."

"Really!" Exclaimed Naruto. Beaming as a child would if about to open a present.

"Yes. Because today, I'm going to teach you absolutely nothing!"

Upon hearing this, the blond boy's jaw made an audible thud as it dropped to the ground. "What are you talking about?! What the hell are we going to do if not…" But he was cut off by the jounin.

"Well, as I was saying, I won't be teaching you anything, because today, we are going to spar. You've pretty much mastered anything I could actually teach you. So I suppose for now, I can teach you what you will need most of all. And that is combat experience." Kakashi said with an obvious grin underneath his half-hidden face. "This includes you too Sai." He directed towards the black-haired youth, absentmindedly drawing underneath a nearby tree. "So, shall we begin?" Kakashi scoffed while dropping into a ready position.

"Hehehe. Alright then sensei." Replied Naruto, just before screaming out his trademark, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Upon finishing the set of seals, three clones appeared next to Naruto, while Sakura decided to join the fight, standing next to her teammate. Sai however, seemed to be more interested in what he was drawing.

"Alright then Naruto. Lets begin." Kakashi said, whilst the bunshins ran towards him. Sidestepping to his left, he caught the first clone's straight punch effortlessly with his right hand while catching the second's kick with his left. When he noticed the third coming in from the air with kunai drawn, he spun, and used the force generated to hurl the other two towards the incoming bunshin.

Kakashi gave a quick smile, watching the three slam together, thus dispelling the jutsu. "Is that all you've…" He said, but was cut off as he felt a pair of hands slip around his ankles from the ground. "Shit, when did he…"

"Are you forgetting about me sensei?!" Yelled a rather excited looking Sakura coming in from the same position in the sky as Naruto's clone had. Fist blazing with chakra enhanced strength.

Kakashi had no time to react. A crack could be heard the moment Sakura's fist made contact with his body. "Damnit. A Kawarimi?" Exclaimed Sakura as she split the log which used to be her sensei in half.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Came the familiar voice of the real Kakashi.

Upon hearing this, both Naruto and Sakura turned to see a rather large water dragon bearing down on them. They were barely able to jump to the side before the dragon engulfed them. When Naruto brought his head back up, he felt the force of Kakashi's knee slam into his face. He flew back, but managed to turn, and land gracefully on his feet. However, this momentary reprieve was cut short as Kakashi followed up his previous attack with kunai, forcing Naruto back into the air.

"I thought I told you, not to forget about…" A rather un-amused pink haired kunoichi said while punching Kakashi in the back. Dispelling a bunshin. "Holy crap, just how does he do thi…" Her confusion was cut short as she to felt the wrath of Kakashi's knee as it dug into her lower back, sending her into a nearby tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he created another bunshin, turning it into a windmill shuriken, and throwing it towards his smirking sensei.

"You're never going to hit me like that…" Kakashi began before noticing the bunshin change back into human form just before landing, throwing kunai in his direction. "Shit." He muttered as he jumped out of the way, only to have a fist shoved in his face by the still air born Naruto.

The training seemed to go on with no end. By four o'clock, all three combatants were noticeably exhausted, while Sai just continued drawing God knows what off to the side.

"Heh, you're pretty good Kakashi-sensei, but…" Naruto said to his panting teacher.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" That's when it all began. That's when team-Kakashi's normal day of training became a desperate struggle for survival. The group quickly turned towards the source of the incoming jutsu, only to see two men clad in black cloaks with red clouds, as well as an incoming wave of fire, directed towards their pink headed medic-nin.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed for the second time that afternoon, but she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what was going on. There, standing behind the incoming stream of flames was Kisame Hoshigake, but worst of all, Itachi Uchiha; the man responsible for the murder of Sasuke's entire clan; one of the members of Akatsuki sent to capture, and eventually kill Naruto by extracting his bijuu, the nine-tailed fox.

Sakura was quickly broken out of her thoughts as she felt herself being pushed out of the way of the incoming attack by her jinchuuriki teammate.

"Naruto?" She said quizzically as she regained her senses, noticing what he had done, and that the flames had singed the side of his arm. "Naruto! Are you okay?!" She half-yelled as she was now fully aware of her surroundings.

"How dare you. You bastards. How dare you attack Sakura-chan! You're fight is with me!" Naruto shouted to the tree line, his canines begging to lengthen slightly.

"Well, if you're that upset about it, why don't you do something about it, Naruto-_kun_?" Came the voice of Itachi from across the field, just before the two Akatsuki members seemed to melt back into the forest from which they came.

"You bastards won't get away with this!" Naruto exclaimed as he tore off towards the forest.

"Naruto! Wait!" Came Sakura's voice, as she followed closely behind him.

"Shit, this isn't good. Sai! Let's go!" Kakashi ordered, waiting for his newest subordinate to get his things together. "We've got to make up some ground, Naruto and Sakura won't last long against those two." He continued as Sai was finally ready, and they made their way towards the tree line.

As Sakura and Naruto headed deeper into the forest, they lost sight of the rest of their team behind them. "Naruto, we should wait up for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pointed out to Naruto as they continued their pursuit.

"Yes, that would have been best, Naruto_-kun_." Came the all too familiar voice of Itachi from behind a tree. "Because now, you're all alone."

"Oi! Where'd fish face go!" Inquired the jinchuuriki.

"Oh don't worry about Kisame. He should be having some fun with Kakashi and my brother's replacement right about now." Itachi said, as an emotionless expression hung on his face.

"Bastard. You'll pay for what you did to Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled as he formed his familiar hand signals. "Kage Bunshin no…"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" He was cut off by another incoming wall of fire.

"Shit." Naruto muttered as he barely managed to dodge.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Came Itachi's voice once again. This time, followed by several balls of fire, causing both Sakura and Naruto to jump into the air to avoid being hit.

In doing so, Naruto left himself open as Itachi had already launched himself into the air once finishing his jutsu. Spinning while falling, he gained momentum, and crashed his right elbow into the back of Naruto's neck, sending him flying down into the ground below, creating a small crater upon impact.

"Damnit…" Naruto said as blood began to seep from around his lips while trying to pick himself back up. He had no time to dwell on this thought as he felt Itachi's right foot dig into his stomach, sending him into a nearby tree. The kick was followed up with a knee to Naruto's ribs, this time, forcing a rather large amount of blood from the boy's mouth.

"How pathetic. You're just as weak as my little brother." Itachi said coolly to Naruto, knee still shoved into his ribcage.

"Leave him alone!" Came the voice of Sakura, as she charged the eldest Uchiha, fists eager to defend her comrade. But instead of hitting anything solid, her hands passed right through Itachi as he spun around, and slammed his right elbow into the side of her head, sending her several meters away, where she remained on the ground.

"Sa…ku…ra…" Naruto whispered to himself, his voice filled with concern as he stood up, and began walking towards the fallen kunoichi. He didn't get far however before Itachi sent his right leg into Naruto, hurling him in the same direction as his pink haired friend.

After recovering from the last blow, Naruto crawled over to Sakura and held her unconscious form against him, shaking her, trying desperately to wake her up. "Sakura. Come on, snap out of this." He pleaded with tear-filled eyes, but was interrupted as Itachi went on the offensive once again.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Came the familiar sounding, emotionless voice. Naruto scrambled to pick up the passed out Sakura, and avoid the incoming attack, barely managing to get out of the path of the balls of flame.

"You can't keep this up forever Naruto-_kun_. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" This time, one of the balls connected with Naruto's back, sending him, along with the still unconscious Sakura flying.

Clouds began to gather, and rain started to fall as Naruto picked himself up from another newly created hole in the ground, which his body once occupied. He looked to the seemingly peaceful form of Sakura, as he still held her tightly to his chest. Naruto slowly brought his head up, and gazed at Itachi's form from a distance as Sakura's eyes began to flutter.

"Bastard, you'll pay for…" Naruto began before noticing the new design of the Uchiha's pupils. "No, not this again." He muttered while his form froze, right as Sakura managed to regain consciousness.

She didn't know what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Naruto being slammed against a tree, and her intervening. She shook off as much of the grogginess as she could, and looked up to the boy holding her, protecting her from their black haired assailant.

"Naruto?" She muttered, confused at the scene. It didn't take long before she turned her attention towards Itachi, and discovered the reason why both appeared to be in a staring contest. "The Mangekyou Sharingan…" she whispered to herself. She looked back up to Naruto, not knowing what was going on, but still understood that he was in serious trouble. She began pumping chakra into his system to try and break Naruto free from Itachi's jutsu as she saw the Uchiha performing a familiar set of hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Came the, by now, familiar jutsu of Itachi.

"Naruto! Snap out of this!" Sakura begged as she poured more and more chakra into Naruto, in attempt to sever the link between he and the sharingan.

As the wall of fire began closing in, Sakura succeeded in her attempts to disrupt the Uchiha's mental attack. Naruto's attention snapped to the incoming jutsu, and he pushed Sakura out of the way, while jumping over the flames.

Once he landed, he was welcomed with another familiar sounding jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled as his hand met his mouth, and he spewed forth a massive stream of fire towards Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he again jumped over the flames, and onto the opposite side of Itachi. "I can't keep this up." He finished his thought to himself.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Naruto heard once more as he again flipped over the incoming attack.

"I've got to do something, but I can't get close to him when he keeps using ranged attacks like this. There has to be a way to get close enough for a rasengan." He thought as he flipped over another incoming attack. His body and mind already at their limits.

"Don't worry Naruto-_kun_. This will all be over soon." Itachi said as he formed the seals for his next attack. "Amaterasu!" He yelled as a wall of black flame barreled towards Naruto. When he saw this, the youth flipped over the attack, and Itachi laughed to himself. "That won't work this time." The black-headed missing-nin calmly said as he turned around and formed the same series of seals. "Amater…!" But he was cut off before he could finish the technique as he heard someone yell out from behind him.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Came the familiar sound of Naruto's voice, as the screaming youth emerged from Itachi's most powerful flame jutsu, charging through it with his left side taking the brunt of the attack. Flames licked around his right arm as the massive ball of Chakra, enhanced by his wind affinity, had caught some of the fire from Itachi's attack, and swirled it around Naruto's arm, enhancing the ball of chakra, yet also burning his arm as he went.

Itachi soon felt a pair of arms around his back as he felt the bunshin which Naruto had created, who was made in anticipation of the missing-nin's follow up attack which would be directed at whatever jumped over the previous one.

"Its over." Naruto silently said as he shoved the dual elementally enhanced rasengan into the gut of Sasuke's older brother.

A great dome of wind and black fire erupted, encircling both Naruto and Itachi as screams could be heard from the Uchiha, before an eerie silence fell as the attack wound down. After the dust had settled, Itachi lay dead, and Naruto, now on one knee, smiling while his body sizzled from enduring the missing-nin's attack. And with a thud, he collapsed.

**_End Flashback_**

"Naruto!" She screamed as she woke herself; flinging her torso into an upright position, sweat pouring down her face. "It was just a dream?" She asked herself, making sure this was indeed the real world.

"Sakura! What's wrong!" Came the worried voice of Ino as she opened to door to the personnel sleeping quarters, finding her friend clutching her sheets tightly.

"Huh? Ino? Oh, um, nothing. It was just a bad dream." She silently said as face, as well as her expression fell every so slightly.

"Oh." Ino simply stated, understanding what her friend had just relived. "Well, if you're not too shaken up, you can go see the baka. They moved him to room 374. I'm sure you'd be the person he wants to see the most when he wakes up." Ino said, giving her pink-headed friend a genuine smile.

Sakura began to blush. "I guess you're right." She answered, as she began to get up. "And Ino."

"Hm"

"Thank-you." She said, as she started off to visit her comatose teammate.

**Author's Note:** All right, well, there you go. First fight scene. Though it was rather difficult to do, given that the only thing we (or at least I) know about Itachi's fighting style is that he has the Mangekyou Sharingan, that he is great with kunai and other throw able items, and that he was a prodigy with fire techniques. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Also, I figure that Naruto being on fire for I think 7 days is how long the fires last, would end up killing him, so I decided that the only thing that could put it out, besides a strong water technique, would be a strong wind. Yes its true that wind can fan flames, but if it's powerful enough, it can put it out. And I would say an elemental affinity wind attack would do it. (Or at least that powerful gust of wind would draw the flames off of Naruto and send them towards the outside of the sphere)

As for Sai and Kakashi, well, I'll have to work that in later, if I even do. As was said, this was Sakura's dream, and since she was split from the rest of the group, she didn't see what was going on between Kisame and the others.

And I also am aware that I have Naruto's and Itachi's thoughts in here, while this is Sakura's dream. Some may ask "Then how did she know what they were thinking?!" I'll just explain that away by saying actions. Its rather easy to tell what someone is thinking if they are not actively saying it, by what they are doing.

So anyway, thanks for reading so far, I've written out the next two chapters which will be fluff / angst, but I still want to go over it a few more times with my editors and polish them up as much as possible. Hopefully I can get them updated by tomorrow, but we shall see. As always, please read and review, because reviews are what keep the writing coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4:

_At Konoha Hospital_

By the time Sakura had awoken, and gotten herself cleaned up, it was mid-day. She still hadn't seen her blond-haired friend since dropping him off half dead the day before, and she was eagerly rushing through her morning routine as best she could given the unfamiliar change in housing. After she finished showering, changing, and brushing out the knots in her hair from the previous day, she set about unwrapping her own bandages.

"Ssssss." She let out as she carefully removed the bandage covering the spot where Itachi had struck her. She meticulously examined the gash, and made sure the swelling had gone down, thanks to her skills as a medic-nin. The wound was healing much faster with the aid of her own jutsus, but it still caused a slight stinging sensation when touched. Sakura ever so gently washed, and disinfected the area, then reapplied a small bandage to cover the shrinking injury.

"You done in there?!" Came the familiar voice of Ino. "Even I don't take that long in the bathroom." She stated as she finished berating her friend.

"That's because farm animals don't care about how they look Ino-pig." The pink haired kunoichi joked, hoping her friend had heard her through the closed door.

"What! What did you say billboard-brow!" Ino yelled through the wooden door.

The usual teasing went back and forth between the two lifelong friends until finally the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Sakura, tongue sticking out at her blond counterpart.

"Well, glad to see some of us have matured these past few years." Ino stated, arms crossed as her friend finally emerged from the bathroom. "Anyway, don't you have someone to go see?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sakura's expression slightly fell.

"Hey, don't worry Sakura. He'll be fine. I bet he'll be up and bugging you for dates in no time! So go see the knucklehead already, you've been acting too depressed for my liking." Ino gave her friend a supportive squeeze to her shoulder. "As for me, I've got rounds in an hour, so I have to get ready myself."

"But, I thought I was on duty this afternoon." Sakura gave Ino a quizzical look.

"After what you've been through in the past day, do you really think you're up for it? I got your shift, don't worry about it. It'll give you some time to recoup, as well as spend some time with a certain dobe." Ino winked as she passed Sakura, closing the personnel bathroom door behind her.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura whispered to herself as a half smile began to spread across her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Naruto's Hospital Room_

The door to Naruto's hospital room began to creak, and a rather cautious Sakura peekedher head through the small opening. The room was like any other hospital room. It was about the size of an average living room, with a curtain separating two separate, single beds. It had a small, single bathroom with shower and bathtub directly to the left upon entering, and was softly lit with long halogen bulbs, as well as two windows at the end of the room which were shut, and covered.

The first thing Sakura noted when entering the room was the rhythmical beeping of a heart monitor coming from the furthest bed in the room. She slowly made her way past the threshold of the door, and began walking to the sound carefully, as if someone were watching her.

As she reached the end of the room, she finally caught a glimpse of him. He appeared as he always had while sleeping during long nights when they were out on missions. He was laying on his back, with his head tilted to his right, mouth slightly opened as he slowing inhaled and exhaled. However, this time, there were some striking differences. Both of his legs, arms, as well as his chest were heavily bandaged. An IV branched out from the top of his right hand, and a monitor which read his heartbeat, blood pressure, and oxygen levels was connected his left index finger.

Sakura watched as his chest rose and fell, ever so slightly. And couldn't help but think to herself that he looked as peaceful as she'd ever seen him. However, her thoughts began to betray her, as her resolve crumbled, and worry set in. Tears began forming as she moved a chair close to his bed and sat to his right, staring at his unconscious form. She could feel it coming, but couldn't hold it back any longer. She clasped his right hand in hers, broke down, and began to weep.

"You know, he would hate to see you like this. Especially because of him." A familiar voice filled the room as their silver haired sensei, Kakashi entered.

Sakura snapped out of what she was doing, wiping away her tears quickly with her left hand, while still holding onto Naruto with her right.

"Oh, sniff um, hello sniff Kakashi-sensei." The girl said while managing to regain whatever composure she had left. "What are you sniff doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by." The jounin said to his student with a smile. "_Of course I was in the neighborhood because Hokage-sama just finished debriefing me ten-minutes ago_." He thought to himself, with a half annoyed, half relieved inner expression. "So, any change in his condition?"

"Well, I wouldn't really know. I just got here myself." She replied, mentally kicking herself for not showing up sooner. "As of now, his vitals look good. A slight elevation in his heat rate, but nothing serious."

"So, how are you handling this?"

Sakura looked at him for a minute, puzzled as how to answer her sensei. "I'm doing okay I guess. As well as anyone could do given the circumstances." She lied as she shuffled in her seat. Kakashi let out a rather loud sigh.

"Well, you certainly don't look it." He stated as he gave her a smile.

"What do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, lets just say, Yamato debriefed me after your mission to capture Akatsuki's spy. He gave me his impressions of you three. And made special mention of the bond you seem to share with Naruto, and vice versa." Her silver-headed sensei said with the same smile on his face. "I need to get going, but, make sure you take care of yourself, along with Naruto." Kakashi finished as he walked out of the room, leaving a rather shocked Sakura who appeared to be on the verge of crying yet again.

"Baka." Whispered Sakura. "Look what you've turned me into. Look at me. I can't function like this. I can't go on when you're like this." She began, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "You're always there for me, protecting me, looking out for me, comforting me. Whenever I'm in trouble, you're always the first one to throw himself in the way of whatever's bearing down on me. You do whatever you can to make me happy, even at your own expense." She continued, barely able to keep her voice from cracking. "You always seem to want to share whatever's burdening me, and you do it with that same dopey smile on your face, doing your best to make me believe that everything will be okay. And when you're around, I believe it. You always make me feel as if everything will work out, even when things seem hopeless. You always make me feel safe." She stated while bringing her head up to meet his tightly shut eyes. "Naruto, the truth is, I…"

But she was suddenly broken from her speech as she felt his hand squeeze hers, one, two… three times. She looked at him with wide eyes, hoping against all odds that he would begin to stir, to get up, put his arms around her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, just like he always did.

But her heart and her face sank after a few minutes when she realized there was no motion. There was no blond-haired young man telling her that he was fine. There was no dopey smile meant to make her feel better, but most of all, there was no comforting embrace for her that made her truly feel as if things would turn out for the best. All that lay before her was the unconscious body of her teammate; silently sleeping to the beeps of the machines he was hooked up to. She saw this and sank.

"Naruto. Don't worry. I'll be here as long as it takes." She softly said, smiling, as she brushed a strand of hair from his face, while returning his squeezes.

**Author's Note:** Well 1072 hits later I have a total of 6 reviews. However the numbers between chapters seems pretty even. (chapter 3 is kinda low given the previous chapters, but it's only been out a day.) So it seems that the same amount of people who read chapter one also read chapter two, same for three, but six reviews is not encouraging for a writer. Positive, negative, any feedback is welcome. It shows that readers are at least not indifferent towards the fic. So please review!

Anyway, so yeah, kinda fluffy-angst chapter. I have chapter 5 written and will try and edit that, but I have two tests this week, one in my least favorite class, so I'll be pretty busy.

I kind of have an idea of where I'm going with Sasuke and will try and introduce him and his motives within the next few chapters. Still debating on whether to add a lime/lemon later on, but at this point, I'll probably just allude to the event taking place, not actually write out what happened.

So thanks for reading, please continue to do so, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** All right, you want fluff, here you go! This will be my last update for like 5 days. I have an Ochem and French test this week, then I'm off for spring break, so look for an update in a little while, around Sunday or so. I'll leave the content of the next chapter up to whoever reviews. You can choose:

a) More Naruto fluff, (I dunno, maybe Naruto asks Sakura out on a date and she actually accepts. If you have any ideas, you can always message me and I'll take them into consideration.) and then Sasuke chapter later.

Or

b) Sasuke chapter, and Naruto x Sakura relationship builder chapter later.

So read and review! Please! And I'll work on whatever you guys decide when I get some free time. So anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5:

_In Naruto's Hospital Room_

Five days had passed, and not much had changed regarding Naruto's mental state. His physical condition however, was improving rapidly. Together with his natural ability to heal, Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura's medical jutsus were helping his burns heal at an almost alarming rate. While still there, they were reduced significantly, only covering approximately one fifth of his arms and legs, and only about one fourth of his chest and back. His ribs had also mended after being set as well as having chakra pumped into the fractures. But what shocked the medical staff the most was how the fox's healing was keeping his burns from scarring.

While his physical condition was steadily improving, he still had yet to wake up. Nevertheless, when the Hokage entered the room carrying a tray, she again found her apprentice by the side of the blond boy's bed.

"Oh. Sakura. I thought I'd find you here." The blond haired sannin said. "You should get some rest, you look tired."

"Hokage-sama. Good afternoon. Heh, well, I'm actually not too tired. I've been sleeping in that empty bed over there." Sakura stated with a smile, trying to reassure her sensei.

"Well, then I guess you look hungry." Tsunade replied with a light smile on her face. To this, Sakura's stomach agreed with the blond by grumbling, before the pink-headed kunoichi could respond.

"I guess I could stand some food." She replied, lightly giggling to herself.

"Well, that's good to hear, because I brought you this!" The Hokage said while handing her the tray she was carrying.

It had as nice a looking meal as could be expected from a hospital cafeteria. Grilled chicken salad, some fruit on the side, a brownie and a bottle of water to drink. Sakura graciously accepted the meal and began to eat.

"Sorry, they were out of ramen." Tsunade said with a slight smile to the unconscious body of the boy she felt was the closest thing to a son she would ever have.

"His burns seem to be healing rather nicely." Sakura explained to her teacher in between bites. "They aren't even scarring. It's pretty remarkable."

"I wouldn't put anything past that boy. He's just full of surprises." Tsunade said while taking a seat on the end of Naruto's bed. "Did you know he mastered one of the Fourth's most powerful techniques faster than the Hokage himself?"

Hearing this, Sakura's face turned to one of astonishment as she looked at her sensei, and then to the boy, silently sleeping in front of her.

"He ended up winning that necklace from me because of it. And that was one bet I thought I'd actually win. But I'm glad I didn't." She continued as she gave Naruto's foot a squeeze. "He reminds me so much of my younger brother…" She muttered to no one in particular, however Sakura heard it anyway, and her face seemed to soften.

"Back in the academy, he couldn't even perform a proper henge. But when it came time to save Iruka-sensei's life, he managed to find it in himself to created hundreds of bunshins." Sakura began. "He was even apparently able to summon Gamabunta, the Fourth's own summon, in order to save Konoha, and myself from Gaara during the Sound-Sand war. I've learned that nothing is impossible for Naruto. No matter how unrealistic the goal, no matter how daunting the task, he is always able to overcome anything that gets in his way, all the while wearing that same smile of his." She finished with a grin on her face.

Upon hearing this, Tsunade began to chuckle. "That sounds like another spiky haired baka I know, as well as his Hokage of a student." To this, they both began to laugh until…

"Sa…ku…ra…-chan?" Came a familiar, but raspy voice.

Immediately the two kunoichis turned their attention to the boy before them, who was wearing a slight smile.

"I know you're not talking about me and Ero-sannin behind our backs." He said quietly, almost labored.

Both women were still in awe. They didn't know what to say. Their minds were still registering what was going on.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." He finished, coughing somewhat.

"Na…ru…to?" Sakura stammered, while her, as well as Tsunade's eyes began to water.

"You little brat!" Came the voice of the Hokage. "Don't you ever do something like that to us again!" Tsunade yelled as she embraced Naruto, kissing the top of his head, letting his hair soak up her tears.

"Sssss." Hissed Naruto. "That kind of hurts Tsunade-baachan." He remarked as the older woman halted her physical assault.

"Sorry brat." She replied as she started to calm herself down, however, her pink-haired counterpart had yet to say anything. Both blonds turned their attention towards her as she sat there, tears forming around the corners of her eyes.

"NARUTO!" Finally came the voice of Sakura as she threw herself at said boy. She wrapped her arms around his chest while burying her head in the crook of his right shoulder. The pain was evident on Naruto's face at first, but he fought hard to bury the look, as a smile began tugging at the right side of it.

"Hey Sakura-chan, sorry to make you worry." The boy said softly and hoarsely, the exhaustion, as well as a hint of pain evident in his voice.

"Baka. I thought we, I lost you. I was so scared Naruto." His pink haired teammate said in between sobs. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She finished, continuing her crying.

"As touching a scene as this is, I don't think squeezing his burns is the best way to welcome him back to the land of the living." Tsunade said to her apprentice with a concerned tone.

Upon hearing this, Sakura realized what she was doing and promptly withdrew herself from the boy, eliciting both a sigh, as well as a whimper.

"I'm sorry Na…Naruto." Sakura said bashfully realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, you didn't." He said, slowly allowing a slight smile to creep back across his visage.

"Well, I think this is my queue to leave, I'll just adjust your meds before I go, and Sakura…" Tsunade said while adjusting the levels of painkillers in Nauro's IV. "take good care of him." She said, as she headed for the door, leaving a blushing Sakura, and a confused Naruto.

As the door shut, Sakura turned her attention back to her injured comrade. "Naruto." She whispered.

"Hm?" Replied the blond, looking as if he was about to fall back asleep at any moment.

"What, what was it like? Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sakura asked, quietly, yet seriously. "I know Kakashi was out for a while after it was used on him, just, how bad was it?"

Naruto glanced towards the ceiling as a ghostly expression began to fill his face. Several moments passed before Sakura spoke up again.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." She whimpered as she began to cry once more, realizing that even he couldn't speak of the horrors he witnessed while under Itachi's glare.

"For what?"

"For never being strong enough. For never being able to help you when you need it, for always holding you back." She answered as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"You're not a burden." Naruto replied. "You're Tsunade-baachan's apprentice. You're an accomplished medic-nin who's somehow able to keep me alive no matter what situations I get myself into. You're the most physically capable person I know. But most of all, you're my Sakura-chan. You're strength is what keeps me going, what inspires me to continue when I'm beaten or feeling down." He said as he used his heavily bandaged right arm to wipe away her tears.

"Naruto…" Sakura simply stated, as she leaned her head into his right hand, allowing it to sooth her feelings of self-doubt. She then took it in her hands, and kissed it gently. "You really need to get some rest." She said as she rested her chin on the top of his hand.

"I guess you're right." He said as he began to yawn. "But, do you think you could do something for me Sakura-chan?"

"Anything." She replied.

"Do you think you could stay here, for a bit, at least until I fall asleep. I like you being here, it's, comforting." He said sleepily as his eyes began to close.

"Of course I will." Sakura said blushing, while a smile graced her face. "I'll stay here as long as you want." She silently continued. "Good-night, Naruto." She finished, as he drifted off to sleep, all the while, she held his hand, drawing circles on his palm with her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not, have not, and will never own Naruto. sigh

**Author's preliminary note:** Well ladies and gents, I guess this chapter is where the M rating becomes a necessity. As you've stated, you want more Naruto x Sakura fluff, and fluff I shall. (That sounds sooooooooo wrong) But anyway, I shall state this now, before you begin.

**WARNING** – Reference to (fake) rape along with some decently graphic violence! Reader beware!

It starts out with some pretty hardcore and depressing topics, but trust me, it gets really, really fluffy towards the end. (Tasteful fluffy though) So just endure the first part, because it's important for the second part, which you guys will hopefully like.

Anyway, Chapter 6:

_In Naruto's Hospital Room _

_ Flashback_

He slowly opened his eyes and began to take in the scenery around him; but he didn't understand what he saw. Everything around him seemed to be different, to be, darker than he remembered. Not only that, but he was no longer in the forest he was a minute ago. Now, he seemed to be in a cave of some sort.

The air was heavy and thick. There was a red haze surrounding him, he didn't understand what was going on. That's when the realization set in.

"Wait a minute, the last thing I remember was holding Sakura-chan, and evading that bastard's jutsu, when…" He began. "Oh shit, those eyes!" Naruto finished as he quickly realized what was going on.

He tried to move, but found he was unable to do so. Snapping himself from his thoughts, he finally noticed the predicament he was in. He was naked. "What the…" He thought as he began to examine himself. His ankles and wrists were bound with metal cuffs which seemed to be sapping his strength. His arms were pulled back behind his head, a hook placed between them, which supported his weight as his body dangled a few centimeters from the ground. "Damn, this hurts like hell." He winced as he hung.

"So, I see you're awake Naruto_-kun_." Came the familiar voice of Itachi.

"Where are you, you bastard! Show yourself!" Naruto screamed into the black depths of the cavern he was in.

"My, aren't we anxious to begin." Came a reply from the dark abyss Naruto was facing.

Naruto felt a pair of cold hands on his back, which spun his suspended body 180 degrees around to come face to face with his mind's tormentor. "Even now, you're defiant. I must compliment you, not even my little brother was able to maintain his pride once under my gaze." Itachi coolly said.

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like that! You killed his, your family. You betrayed your own clan, and you failed him as a brother!" Naruto spat.

"Oh, but Naruto, I'm not the one who failed him. You were…" Itachi said as he spun Naruto back around, forcing him to stare into the blackness which lay in front of him.

At first, there was nothing for the boy to see. Just emptiness, a void in the cavern in which he was a prisoner. But eventually a light began to emerge from that darkness. Naruto squinted at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the light, he began to see images take shape. It was Sasuke, and he appeared to be chained to table in a room which was also dimly lit.

"Sas…uke…" Naruto whispered to himself in surprise. He heard a door open from somewhere, and into the picture casually strolled Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Ku ku ku. It's time, Sasuke-kun." Laughed Orochimaru.

The figures seemed to be ignoring Naruto's hanging form, but he couldn't understand why.

He then heard something unfamiliar to him; sobbing, coming from Sasuke.

"Now, you're mine!" Shouted the black haired sannin as his body turned into a giant white snake, which began to wrap itself slowly around Sasuke's legs, working its way up his shackled form.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as his bones began to audibly snap under the pressure of the true form of Orochimaru.

"Why? Why couldn't you save me…" He said with tears in his eyes, just as his face disappeared underneath the coiling serpent.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto, as he watched Orochimaru's head emerge, until it finally plunged itself into Sasuke's form, where his stomach would be underneath the sannin's scaly body.

The snake's body followed the head until Sasuke's limp form was once again visible. Naruto looked on anxiously, as the body of his friend emitted a powerful wave of chakra, severing the metal bindings on his arms and legs. Slowly, Sasuke lifted himself up, his head pointing towards Naruto's. He opened his eyes, and looked directly into blond boy's blue orbs, which were now filled with tears. However, the jinchuriki noticed that the eyes of his friend weren't staring back; instead, it was a pair of green and black slitted spheres; the eyes of the man who had longed to steal the body of his friend; Orochimaru.

Naruto began to sob at the sight in front of him, but his attention was quickly brought back to the present as he felt cold steel move its way through his back, and exit his lower right abdomen. The boy screamed as he looked down and caught site of the end of a sword, blood beginning to pool around the metal sticking out from him.

"You see, I wasn't the one who failed him." Itachi coolly said as he planted his face on the back of Naruto's left shoulder.

The boy was greeted with more pain as the Uchiha ripped his instrument from him, spinning him around to face his torturer as he felt warm liquid begin to pour from the gaping wound in both his back and front.

"You were." Itachi finished as he slid the steel into the boy again, this time at an upwards angle, starting from the side of his body, just under his heart until the other end poked its way out of the top of his right shoulder.

Naruto screamed once more as he could feel the metal pierce his lungs, as well as sever his ribs. Blood began to form around the blond's mouth as he felt his breathing become labored. It now began to hurt each time he inhaled and exhaled, and even more so when Itachi suddenly twisted the blade which was still embedded in his chest.

"But he's not the only one you've let down." The Uchiha quickly turned him around again to face the darkness. Again, a light slowly approached Naruto, coming forward very slowly. Soon, the blond could begin to make out the light approaching him. It was somebody crawling backwards, looking at something in front of them, obviously trying to get away.

The image cleared, and Naruto was able to see that the person slowly crawling backwards was Sakura, and the man who she was trying to escape was none other than Orochimaru, now in Sasuke's body.

"What's the matter Sakura, don't you still love me?" The possessed boy laughed as a pair of snakes erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around her wrists, keeping her from moving back any further.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed to the back of the kunoichi's head, as Orochimaru inched ever closer to her.

Naruto heard crying coming from his pink-haired teammate as Orochimaru bent down and looked her in the face. "But didn't you tell me before I left that you would do anything for me?" He said with an evil grin, as he began removing the clothes which covered Sakura's lower half.

"No! Damnit! No! Stop! STOP THIS!" Naruto screamed through tears while Sasuke's body began to discard his own garments.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from watching what was about to take place, but was unable to as Itachi began to move the blade still in Naruto's chest downward, carving him like a turkey.

Naruto began to cough up more blood as he was forced to watch the body of his possessed friend violate the only woman he truly loved.

"I can't…" Naruto stammered as he looked on with tear filled eyes, hearing the cries of pain coming from Sakura, while Orochimaru continued with that same sadistic grin on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura's head tilted backwards, and looked into Naruto's eyes as if she were aware of his presence.

"Why? Why couldn't you save me?!" She cried while the sannin continued.

Naruto's face fell as he could feel his heart shatter. He was forced to continue watching the scene until the snake was finished with his deed, and left her for dead. All the while she looked at him with pleading eyes.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sobs coming from Naruto, until Itachi finally twisted, then pulled his blade out from the boy, causing him to scream.

For several moments, neither of the two men did nor said anything. Naruto, beginning to collapse under the weight of what he was going through, just hung in place, bleeding quietly, until eventually, something caught his attention.

While looking at the floor of the cave, he started to notice a familiar red chakra begin to ooze from his wounds, only this time, it wasn't healing him. It burned as it slowly dripped, only amplifying the punishment he was forced to endure. Slowly it began to gather in front of Naruto, forming into the shape of a fox head.

Naruto knew what was coming, as he looked upon the face of the kyuubi. The fox turned to Naruto, a grin similar to Orochimaru's plastered on its face. It began to chuckle as it turned its attention to the body of Sakura, who was still looking intently into Naruto's eyes, still pleading.

Slowly, its jaw began to open as it grew closer to his fallen teammate. Naruto began to fight against his bindings, desperately trying to do something, anything, to save the woman he loved. But his efforts were in vain, all struggling did was force Itachi to yet again ram his sword through his already battered body.

As the fox slowly began to envelope her with his mouth, Naruto once again began fighting his restraints until two loud pops could be heard, indicating he had dislocated his shoulders in the process.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed at the sight in front of him.

"But Naruto-_kun_, this is all your fault." Itachi calmly stated to Naruto.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." He continued to repeat to himself as the jaws of the kyuubi began to close, taking with them the body of his love.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted a final time.

_End Flashback_

He quickly sat up in his hospital bed faster than his body would have liked. He shifted his legs over the right side as an intense pain filled his newly healed ribs, as well as his still healing back, which began to bleed once more.

He clutched his head in his hands, as his heart monitor began to beep faster and faster, sweat pouring down his face. He was beginning to lose his mind once more as he began to hyperventilate.

He could feel himself begin to get light headed, nearing the point of unconsciousness once more, begging for something to snap him out of it, because with sleep came dreams, and with his dreams, came pain.

He was about to fall backwards until he felt a pair of hands catch his torso before it landed. A pair of silky smooth arms snaked their way around his chest, under his armpits, and held him gently, as the right arm was removed to slowly direct his head into the crook of a left shoulder.

"Shhhhhh." Came Sakura's soothing voice. "It's okay, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of." She cooed.

He slowly began closing his eyes while she embraced him from behind, crying silently because of what he had just relived.

"Shhhhhh." She continued, as she bent her face down, kissing the top of his head. "Everything's fine, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." She continued her reassurances, hoping that his heart rate would begin to slow.

She held him for what seemed like hours, doing her best to calm him down, not knowing what was going on. It was dark, very dark. The clock read 4:21am. She was startled awake earlier as she heard her blond teammate tossing and turning in the bed next to her. She had checked on him, but he seemed fine. Besides for a little perspiration forming along his forehead, as well as his constant shifting, he seemed to be sleeping comfortably, so she just figured he was warm, and turned the thermostat down. "_Baka. You should have noticed something like this…"_ she mentally kicked herself for her obliviousness.

She continued to stroke his hair, whispering to him, until he began to regain control of himself once more. He was still crying somewhat, but he was no longer on the verge of another mental collapse. She noticed that wet spots were beginning to form through his bandages, and she grew slightly concerned until she was brought from her thinking by…

"Sakura… sniff " He sobbed.

"Hm?" She replied.

"I couldn't do anything for you. sniff Not for Sasuke sniff but most importantly, not for you." He finished as tears continued to stream down his face.

"What are you talking about? You've always been there for me. It's me who hasn't been there for you." Sakura stated as she tilted his head up, forcing his tear stained eyes to meet her emerald ones.

"I used to pick on you all the time, I never gave you the time of day. I was too wrapped up in a stupid childhood crush that I never paid any attention to the person who was right in front of me." She smiled.

"It's okay Sakura, sniff you don't have to beat yourself up on account of me. sniff" He replied, still gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, but I do."

"What's that sniff supposed to mean?" He inquired, a look of confusion descending upon his face.

"Well, how should I put this?" She began. "I guess I can start to answer that question by telling you how I felt when Sasuke first left."

His face began to fall. She saw this, and again gently directed his face back up towards her's with her right index finger which now rested underneath his chin.

"I'm not finished." Sakura said with a grin tugging at her face, causing the boy to stare intently on her visage. "As I was saying, when Sasuke left, of course I was saddened. He was my first crush, the boy I thought I loved, but after a while, I got over it. The novelty of the idea of him being with me wore off, and I began to accept the fact that he abandoned us for his own personal, and selfish goals; that he was a completely different person than who I had envisioned in my mind. I realized this, a few months after he left, and I was able to move on."

Naruto began to look downwards again, eliciting a sigh from the kunoichi as she again had to guide his gaze back towards her's. "Baka, I'm still not finished." She said rather irritated. "Again, before you interrupted me, I was able to move on with regards to Sasuke, but then, I found out that you were leaving." This seemed to cause his attention to peak.

"I thought I would be able to handle it. I just figured that it was a friend who was leaving for a while, and that at first, it might hurt, but I would eventually get used to you not being around; that Ino could help me the way you used to. But I was wrong. I was stupid to think that anyone could replace that bond you and I share." She was now smiling, wiping the remaining tears from her blond companion's eyes.

"When you left, I never was able to get over your absence. When you left, it felt as if a part of me left with you, an important part, which left me feeling as if I were half a person. I never really realized the effect you had on me until you were gone. And I hated it. I hated feeling that way. It was worse than what I felt after Sasuke left, and it just wouldn't go away. No matter how many times I confided in Ino, no matter how many times I went out with friends, no matter how many hours I spent in the library, learning new jutsus, I just couldn't get over the loneliness left in the wake of your training trip." Tears began threatening to materialize as she continued.

"But then you came back. And suddenly, I was back together. I felt like I was a kid again, like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. As if the world made sense again, and I loved that, I loved the feeling you brought with you when you returned." She continued.

"Then, we were assigned the mission to retrieve the Akustuki spy, and you ended up losing control, nearly killing yourself. I was so worried, I chased after you, while you were in that form, to try and stop you from hurting, to try and put an end to your pain, but I failed. And then, Yamato-sensei was able to bring you back, but I couldn't do anything for you. I wasn't crying then because Sai said anything to me, I was crying because of what Yamato-sensei had said to me. It never really dawned on me that he could be correct in his assumption until I nearly lost you a second time, after you were nearly killed by Itachi."

"What assumption Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking intently into her eyes. His blue orbs seemed to be crying out to her, seemed to be yearning something.

"That I love you Naruto." She smiled sweetly as she finished her speech.

His eyes widened, and began to water once more, but this time, for a completely different reason. He dug his face into the left side of her chest, just above her heart as he began to cry.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She asked, confused by his reaction.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Came his muffled voice. He pulled his head back once again so he could look into her eyes. "I've loved you since the day I met you Sakura-chan… since before the academy… since before our team I've loved you. I never thought I would be lucky enough to hear you say those same words about me." He finished.

Her face softened upon hearing this, and she decided he'd suffered enough. She leaned her face down to meet his, and gave him a soft kiss, pressing their lips together with minimal force, just enough for him to feel it.

She then began to stare into his stunned and exhausted, but obviously ecstatic ocean blue eyes as she voiced her next concern. "This means that you're going to have to take me somewhere that serves something other than ramen."

"Anything for Sakura-chan." He stated as disappointment appeared on his face for a split second, before being replaced with a yawn.

"It's pretty late isn't it." She stated.

"Mhhmmm" He replied as another yawn escaped his mouth.

She laid him back down on his right side, his head facing towards the double windows of the room, as she laid herself down behind him, her left arm still draped around his stomach. "Let's get some sleep shall we." She whispered, but noticed that he had beaten her too it. She checked his heart monitor once more. She smiled to herself as she noted it was back to a normal rhythm. But before she could go back to sleep herself, she decided it would be best to tend to the reopened wounds on his back, as she began pouring chakra into the red spots which had reappeared earlier. Upon finishing her task, she placed her left arm back across her love's chest, and her right underneath her head as she began to close her eyes. "Good night, Naruto." She said sleepily as she allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note**: Hopefully you guys liked the chapter. It's longer than my others, and there sure is plenty of violence, and fluff. Sorry It took so long to update, but, starting last Tuesday, I was busy with studying, and then taking a bunch of tests. Then I had to pack up and go home Friday (which was exhausting), and then Saturday, I just kinda slept in, then had 7 hours worth of physics to turn in online. And then I just began to enjoy Spring Break, and didn't bother touching this chapter till this afternoon.

Anyways, my friends and I have come up with a general outline of what we want to do with Sasuke now that the new chapter is out, and it should extend the fic by a lot. Anyway, next chapter, we will finally start seeing some plot progression, so please, for my sake, Read and Review! My enthusiasm for writing chapters comes from you guys, and I'm going to need it to keep me on track with this story while free time tempts me to hang out with friends.

Laters.


End file.
